The Weasel Child
by Krimson-Kaleidascope
Summary: I need a beta see my profile
1. proluge

AN: I am rewriting this story as my friends computer crashed but now I have my own lab top (dances around) a computer of my very own I'm so pleased so that means I'll be updating a lot sooner. Once ever two weeks at the most waiting time but hopefully the waiting time we'll be less. so READ and REVIEW please. Oh and don't get mad if I made any grammer and spelling errors I did the spelling check in my e-mail and skimed over it again three times I'm doing my best as my beta is in denver.

WARNING: rated mature for future VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE. also a lemon in a later chapter as well. It is het and no it is not Itachi as he thinks that he is four. That would be sick!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just so that you know

"G-god d-d-dammit its c-cold." Kiba complained loudly as another harsh cold wind blew over the four Ninja who were making there way across a forest about ten miles from Konoha but the weather was just as bad as winter was approaching that region. They were on their way to Suna to deliver a scroll to the KazeKage. Kiba had been complaining the whole time and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Sure enough three minutes later Kiba looked down at his dog Akamaru as he rubbed his hands together and blew in them. "D-don't worry I'm s-sure that s-soon we will stop for the n-night and th-then I can s-s-start a w-warm fire for us to w-warm up by. A-also we can eat s-supper."

_Not that supper is anything to look forward to. _Hinata thought, she always hated the dry meat and bread that they brought on long missions but anything else would spoil except maybe ramen but someone had bought all the easy to make Ramen. She wanted to cheer the team up and due to the cold she stuttered more than usual as she brightly spoke. "C-c-c-ch-ch-cheer u-u-up, w-w-w-we w-will be in S-s-su-su-suna soon and it w-w-w-will be a l-l-l-lot w-w-warmer th-th-there."

Kiba spun around to face her a scowl on his face that made Hinata cower behind Shino. "That do-does little for us n-now and we won't even b-be there for three m-more days. Te-tell me what the h-hell a w-warm suna can do for me now. Huh?"

He shook a fist at Hinata and she clutched onto Shino's arm trying to prevent herself from fainting. "Relax Kiba, taking your anger out on Hinata isn't going to change the situation."

Before a fight could ensue Kurenai interrupted them. "All right everyone j-just calm down. We will stop for the n-night. Hinata can you u-use your byakugan to find u-us a place to camp out at?"

Hinata who was hungry, tired and glad for an end to petty squabbling nodded her head and activated her byakugan, veins thumping under her skin, her eyes scanned the area and as she did something caught her eyes a man over another one going through the guys pockets. Her eyes grew wider in shock as she realized just who that unconscious man was. "Hinata what is it, did you see a naked man." Kiba joked and when she didn't even acknowledge him he waved his hand in her face. "Hinata."

"Shut up!" Hinata said loudly suddenly running towards the two men, she pulled out a kunai from her pocket and aimed it, well aware that the others were now following her frantically. Her Kunai had hit its mark on that man obviously a robber making him drop the knife that he had been about to use on Itachi Uchiha. She recognized him from the bingo book and from overhearing Naruto telling Sakura all about him and how he had hurt Sasuke. "Leave him alone."

She had said this and then dropped to her knees gasping for air, the man glared at her and picked up his knife. "Hey I found this man first so don't interfere bitch. His money is mine and this guy is a traitor to the leaf village I mean look at his headband and you'll know. I'm doing you a favor." He had planned to cut the traitors throat but Shino had thrown a kunai and unlike Hinata's this one went through his wrist making the man howl out in pain. He glared at Shino. "What the fuck gives you bastard."

"You won't be killing him. Go ahead and take his money but if you try to kill him again I will Kill you. There is nothing more that I despise than a stupid man wanting to kill a man who can't even fight back. He was hurt before you got to him. He is an S class Ninja and would have put you six feet under you pack of shit. Now leave now before I lose my patience and decide to kill you now."

As to prove his point bugs swirled around him angrily and charged at the man knocking him on the ground. The robber got up glaring at Shino and yelling obscenities at Shino as he ran away. "Your fucking mental you sick fuck."

A thud behind Shino told the team that she had passed out of fright. Kiba looked at Shino in shock before stating. "Your scary when you talk a lot you know that."

"I despise that man and anyone who would try and kill another who cannot fight back." Shino stated calmly looking at Kurenai. "As our med-nin is currently passed out maybe you should check on his wounds while I try to wake Hinata up."

Kurenai hated taking orders from her own students but knew that Shino was right if they didn't want Itachi to die then they should check his wounds. After all if he died he wouldn't be able to give Konoha information about the enemy. She looked at Itachi feeling rather sorry for the man and a little sick to her stomach this had been done recently or he would be dead now. As it was the S class Ninja was fighting the death that was trying to take him. His head had a large crack in it and blood was pouring on the ground, he had been stabbed several times and had a burn mark on his leg, also it looked as if someone had stomped on him as Itachi had bruised skin and three broken ribs.

"Damn, I wonder who did this to him." She whispered softly grabbing her bag. Hinata who had woken up hurried over to assist Kurenai in anyway that she could. "We can prevent death but his wounds are so serious that we need to get him to a hospital a.s.a.p, so here is the plan. I will go with Shino to Suna and you will take Itachi back to Konoha, Hinata will go with you in case Itachi needs anymore medical assistance before he reaches Konoha. am I understood?"

Kiba, Hinata and Shino nodded. Then without another word Kurenai and Shino took off. Kiba put Itachi gently on Akamaru, making the S-class Ninja look like a sac of potatoes. Hinata was sure that it wasn't good on Itachi's ribs but she didn't want to start an argument with the already upset teen and so she kept her mouth shut as they made their way back to Konoha.

Fifteen minutes after they left a tall guy that was half-white and half-black showed up staring at the bloody spot where Itachi's body had been. "Damn it."

he heard a laugh behind him and turned to glare at Kisame. "The boss isn't going to like this. You were supposed to hurry up and dispose of the body. Are you going to tell the boss you were to busy beating the crap out of some old guy and eating him for supper to dispose of Itachi?"

"Shut up." Zetsu said. "**Yeah shut up."**

Kisame chuckled and started to walk away. "Well I'll leave you to think of a good excuse Zetsu. I'm going back to the hideout. I'm starved."

Zetsu frowned and began to fight with his other side. Each side of him blamed the other for ruining the bosses orders.

Tsunade was relaxing with a nice bottle of Sake in her hand after all she had a very busy day and was planning to finish her drink and then go relax at the hot springs. She barely began to drink when the door busted open and Hinata followed by Kiba and Akamaru came in. She dropped the bottle hearing it shatter when she saw what Akamaru was carrying. "No time to talk right now we can explain later. He needs to be admitted to the hospital or he'll die."

"Fine you stay, Shizune you alert the Anbu to come here and take Uchiha to the hospital. I want Anbu guarding him day and night do you understand me?"

After Shizune had Itachi admitted the Hokage motioned to the two chairs in the room. "Sit," she said and then muttering about abusing alcohol she grabbed another bottle of sake figuring she really needed it now. After all it isn't everyday a couple of leaf ninja brought in an S class traitor. "I know very well that Itachi couldn't have been damaged by you two so what happened."

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as Kiba explained the whole situation to the Hokage. After he had finished Hinata managed to ask timidly "H-he will be able to give out information on the a-akatsuki won't he?"

Tsunade frowned placing her head in her hands. "Provided that he makes it out alive then yes."

It took two weeks for Itachi to heal up and now they were just waiting for Itachi to wake up, which so happened would be that day. It had snowed for two days now giving enough snow for the small children to make snowballs and have snowball fights. It was the children's laughter outside of Itachi's hospital room window that woke him. He wanted to go play to and sat up to quickly getting light headed and gasping in pain and the throbbing sensation in his ribs. "Don't move scum." Itachi looked up to see a masked ANBU man in the room who had pulled out a kunai and looked ready for the attack. "I won't hesitate to hurt you if you dare try anything."

Itachi was confused what did the man mean and why was the man threatening to hurt him. Itachi's lower lip began to tremble. "I just wanted to go play..."

"What?" The ANBU asked momentarily startled at the childlike voice that had just come from Itachi. He recovered quickly and glared at the man even though Uchiha wouldn't be able to see it. "Okay quit acting dumb criminal."

Itachi's eyes went wide as he realized what this was about, his Mommy must have been really mad at him. "I didn't mean to still a cookie, it was just one. I was planning to give him money tomorrow just ask my mommy."

"Shut up murderer!"

"I'm NOT A MURDERER!" Itachi wailed tears starting to pour out of his eyes. Why was he hurting so bad, did he fall? Where were his parents? Itachi wanted to be home in his own bed and listening to his Mommy singing lullaby's. This place was scary he hated hospitals, and the man next to his bed was scary. "I want my Mommy and my Daddy. If you hurt me my Daddy will get you!"

The ANBU was now frustrated and about to slap him and out of fear Itachi found the strength to move, fear could do that to someone. He took off running out of the hospital room with his hiney sticking out of the hospital gown for anyone to see in all its glorious splendor. An old man who had been walking by had grabbed his heart and an old lady who had been eating began to choke everyone else just stared in horror at the elder Uchiha. Itachi didn't pay any heed and ran for a hiding place with the ANBU behind him yelling "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Just what is going on here?" Tsunade questioned as she had just walked into the room. "I leave for thirty minutes and come back to find Itachi gone?"

The ANBU that had been chasing Itachi took a deep gulp after all he knew he shouldn't have let Itachi leave as an ANBU it just looked bad. "Forgive me Lady Tsunade, he caught me off guard. I have no excuse for there is none."

"Damn right, if Itachi hurts anyone it will be on your hands."

Just then a nurse ran up to her looking freaked out. "Lady Tsunade, I need help I have no idea what to do."

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi Uchiha is in room 13 he hid in the cabinet and refuses to leave, he is crying his eyes out and saying that his Daddy will be back and make us pay for hurting him."

Tsunade felt her mouth go slightly agape and it took her awhile to gather that information for it hadn't been what she had expected. She turned to the ANBU man with folded arms. "Go fetch Yamanaka it looks like we will need his technique." The man nodded and left without a word. Tsunade sighed and followed the nurse to room thirteen. "God I need alcohol."

"GO AWAY! MY DADDY WILL GET YOU FOR HURTING MY STOMACH! HE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TRYING TO KI-KILL ME." Came a strangled choked up scream from Itachi who sounded like he had been sobbing for a long time. Tsunade opened the cabinet and scared Itachi tried to bury himself deeper inside. However he was as far as he could go. He covered his head the minute he had seen Tsunade. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry!"

Tsunade put a hand on the Ninja's shoulder making him jump and cry even louder. "Shush it's okay no one is going to hurt you."

"Uh-huh that man said he would kill me cause I was a criminal. But I only stole one cookie and I was going to pay the baker back just like Mommy told me too."

"Well that sounds like a good idea after all stealing is wrong. But your not in trouble okay Itachi, he must have gotten you mixed up with someone else. No one will hurt you."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Tsunade held out a pinky and Itachi put his pinky around hers as they shook on it. Itachi crawled out of the cabinet wiping his tears with his arm and holding his stomach with another. "Are you okay?"

"No my stomach hurts really really bad, I want my Mommy." Itachi stated with a sniffle. "Mommy will sing to me and give me medicine to help."

"Well how old are you Itachi?"

"I'm a big boy," He said suddenly smiling at Tsunade. "I am four years old and June 9 I will be five! I hope that Daddy will go camping with me but he'll probably tell me to push myself cause he wants me to be a big strong Ninja."

Tsunade laughed and patted Itachi on the head. "Well Itachi, why don't we go back to the hospital room?"

Itachi looked at her horrified and clutched onto her arm. "Please don't make me go back there, I don't want to. That mean man will hurt me and there is no toys to play with. Why can't I go back home?"

"Itachi listen to me okay?" Tsunade grabbed Itachi by the chin and forced him to look up at him. "I will get you some toys that you can play with okay? Unfortunately your family is gone an a mission all of them, and we need to put you in a home while they are gone. Don't worry everything will work out. I need you to be a big boy for me okay?"

Itachi nodded. "Okay, I don't like it though will I get a good home."

"Yes."

Itachi stood up and sniffed wiping his nose on his hospital gown. "I'll try to be a big boy. I hope my parents get here soon."

"Ha their dead and you know it." Stated an Anbu. "They'll never get back."

"GET OUT!" Tsunade snapped.

"Are they really dead?" Itachi asked looking at Tsunade's eyes and being a smart guy regardless of the fact that he thought he was for he saw the answer in her eyes. "Who killed them? I want the guy to pay!"

Tsunade hugged Itachi glaring daggers at the ANBU who knew that he was in deep shit and took off quickly. "It's going to be okay, try to be a big boy..."

"We'll the people who take me in care for me like a family."

"Of course, they will adopt you but they won't try to replace your parents no one could." Tsunade stated softly and held on to the crying man until he'd fallen asleep. She sighed and carried Itachi to his hospital room and laid him in bed covering him up with a blanket. She ran a hand through his hair which was soft. "Now I have to find out what we are going to do with you. You really think that you are four."

to be continued...


	2. until one day when the ninja

AN:Another chapter and thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

Warning: Rated for Violence and swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One: Until one day when the Ninja became a family**

It had been an hour later and Tsunade had Shizune take Itachi some toys and now was sitting down in her office with all the Genin except one who was five minutes late. Kakashi came into the room putting his perverted book away and gave Tsunade an apologetic look. "I am sorry for being late, I got lost on the road of life."

"Just shut the chit chat and sit down." Tsunade snapped in aggrivation. "Now I have all called you here to discuss the situation with Itachi Uchiha. Getting information on the akatsuki is going to prove a little difficult."

"I didn't think he'd crack so easily," Gai said with a nod of his head and then looked thoughtful. "Why don't we send him to Ibiki, I'm sure he could get Itachi to crack under the pressure."

"Nonsense," Tsunade said and as she excpected all of the Genin looked up at her in surprise. "We couldn't do that to Itachi the way he is now it would destroy him and he'd close up from everyone,"

"That guy murdered his clan," Gai snapped interupting the Hokage. "He is the reason why Sasuke took off to train with Orochimaru, he is the reason there is no more Uchiha's and let's not forget how he tried to take Naruto and stalled us when we were trying to save the Kazekage, I say we let Ibiki get at him, I think..."

Whatever he thought he wasn't able to finish as Tsunade had slammed her hand on the desk cracking the wood. "ENOUGH, now shut up and let me explain," she glared at Gai until he sat back down look more confused then ever. "As you know Itachi has severed some major injuries some being to his brain. That is why Yamanaka is here. Yamanaka we'll you explain."

Mr. Yamanaka stood up. "Well you see, Itachi's mind is no longer the way it used to be. Oh the information we need is there all right but it is locked up tight and there is no way to get into it. All the information from five years and onward is locked up as well. He believes he is for years old and force we'll only tramatize him more. Now you'll forgive me if I have to leave..."

"Yes you are excused." Tsunade replied with a wave of her hand.

"I see," Asuma stated. "Well then that does make a difference. But how are you going to get the information out of him."

"I'm getting there if you will all shut up and listen." Tsunade snapped again, this hadn't been a good week for her she sighed feeling guilty for being so snappy. "I'm sorry guys I've been under a lot of pressure lately. Now what gains a childs' trust more than a loving family? Well that is what we are going to do. One of you will take him in and 'adopt' him to gain his trust..."

"I can't do it I have training!" Gai stated. "Asuma can't and..."

He shut up when Tsunade gave him a warning glare. "I said let me finish. That person is you Kakashi, you will be his papa and Sai, Naruto, and Sakura we'll be your children. Ino will be your wife..."

Kakashi felt his mouth drop. "Isn't she a little young? Why her?"

"Well your not really going to sleep with her are you?" Tsunade asked innocently. "And to answer your other question I would think that it would be obvious. Ino will be able to keep on eye on his mental status with her technique."

"Um, Tsunade..." Kakashi racked his brain for reasons that he could not take on this task. He never wanted a wife and children and he sure didn't want to be forced into it, even if it was pretend. "My house isn't big enough and how are you going to prevent the townsfolk from talking. And what about you?"

"Shizune informed the townspeople and they now there is a law now preventing them from telling Itachi what he did. For now all he is is a four year old boy." Tsunade replied. "I will be his grandma and your mom...and as for your house you are being relocated. The ANBU is moving all your stuff into a new house, it is a nice two story six bedroom house so therefore you have plenty of room. But you and Ino do have to share a room and a bed. I'll expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Understood," Kakashi stated with his head hanging low. there was no way out of this horrid mess. He wondered if there would be anyone at all happy with this arrangement. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, You will have to pick up Ino and help her move to your new house. She already knows the location."

"Man this is so awesome!" Naruto said shoving ramen in his mouth he was happy. "I get to call Tsunade, Grandma and she can't get mad at me! But I have to be Sais brother and why does Sai get to be my nii-san?"

"I'm a few months older then you." Sai stated with that fake smile of this. "I am glad for this mission. I was getting bored and this should be interesting."

"For you." Naruto scowled. "I should still get to be your nii-san. How does Tsunade expect this to work."

Sakura rubbed her temples getting a headache. "Tsunade knows what she is doing. We will just have to trust her. Now hurry up and eat Naruto we have to move or things to our new home."

Meanwhile Kakashi was at Ino's while Ino was packing, Yamanake was suspicious the instant he saw him. "So exactly where are you taking my daughter."

"To his house Daddy," Ino came down with a backpack over her shoulders and two bags in her left hand. "After all we are married now."

Ino almost snickered as Yamanaka's eyes grew wide and then narrowed with anger. Kakashi frowned knowing that Ino's dad obviously didn't get the memo. "Now calm down I can explain."

Yamanaka was to blinded with rage to hear him right now. "Explain? EXPLAIN HOW YOU MARRIED A GIRL THIS YOUNG YOU TWISTED MAN, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!"

Before another word could be said Yamanaka chased the Genin down the street throwing kunai's at him. Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled looking at her daughter in what she hoped would be a stern look. "You better leave your things here for the time being and call off your father. It wasn't very funny."

"Really, because you are laughing." Ino stated putting her stuff down. "But I think your right Kakashi suffered enough." she took off and got in front of her father. "ITS A MISSION."

Mr. Yamanaka stopped and turned around "Explain." He had his arms folded why Ino told him the whole situation with Itachi and the hokage's plan. Yamanaka did not look pleased and grabbed Kakashi by the neck of his shirt and pulled him close with a threatening glare. "It's a mission from the Hokage so fine, but I'm warning you...if you touch her I can guarantee you won't be able to touch anyone else again are we clear?"

"Yes..." Kakashi said as Mr. Yamanaka glared at him and took off. Kakashi turned to give a glare at Ino who was laughing so hard she was grabbing her sides. "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." Ino said with a sly smirk. "Well come on _dear _you have to help me move so we can welcome our new son."

By noon time Sai, Sakura and Naruto were headed to the hospital to pick up Itachi, they were sure that Tsunade would be there. "God this is going to be weird." Naruto remarked as they stepped into the room Itachi was in. Itachi was playing with two toy ninja's, he looked up and Naruto his eyes no longer red with the sharingan but the onyx that reminded Naruto of Sasuke it boiled Naruto up that the reason why Sasuke was gone was because of this man who couldn't even remember. "Dammit."

Itachi looked up to see the blonde take off and had a confused look on his face, the blonde had looked so mad at him, he looked over at the other two teens who had entered the room. "Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Sai said with another fake smile. "He's just really shy and was frusterated that he didn't know what to say."

Sakura was angry as well but she couldn't show it and it wasn't as if she could blame Itachi as he was now. He really did look childlike, which was odd because he was a tall 25 year old killer. She forced a smile on her face. "We're really happy to have an adopted brother." she held out her hand to him while Sai picked up his toys putting them into a bag. "We're so happy that we have your room already for you. Ma and Pa are busy cooking supper and getting ready so they sent us along to pick you up."

Itachi nodded and took her hand giving her a shy smile. "Are they nice?" he asked as they started walking to their new home. "I'm kinda scared to meet them."

"Their really nice, except Kak-Pa is always late and Ma is not a good cook at all." Sakura replied wanting for some reason to ease his fears. It wasn't working as Itachi kept looking worriedly over at Naruto who was walking next to Sai with his arms folded and a rude look on his face. He was always the one to hold a grudge but they did have a mission to concentrate on. "Don't worry about Naruto, he'll warm up to you."

"Yes of course he will." Sai smiled again, Naruto muttered something that sounded like 'when hell freezes over' but luckily Itachi seemed not to hear it. "Changes takes time for everyone to adjust but we will and we'll be a happy family.

Ino frowned as she sat down at the table opening the newspaper and looking over at Kakashi who was cooking fried rice and steamed vegetables with sweet and sour chicken. "This is going to be so weird."

"You're not the only one here, I don't know what lady Tsunade is thinking I just hope her plan works."

Ino nodded turning a page in her newspaper. "Well I think it is rude expecting me to be a mom at this young of an age."

"Hi Ma I'm home!" Sakura yelled cheerfully turning to smile at Itachi. "Our mom looks really good for her age."

Ino glared at Sakura, she should have known billboard brow would try to upset her. she chose to ignore that comment after all she was now the 'mom' which meant she had authority over Sakura, she smiled at Itachi. "I'm Ino Ya-Hatake, it is so nice to meat you."

"Hi Ino-Mama, um...are you sure you don't mind being my parents?" Itachi looked down on the ground. "Somebody killed mine."

"Of course not," Kakashi stated while stiring the rice. "We are happy to have you here. Now why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner all of you. Naruto show him where the bathroom is, Sakura when your done washing your hands can you help Ino, your mom set the table."

"Sure," Sakura said with a scowl and turned to head to the bathroom upstairs. She hated the fact that Ino was acting as her mother but as such there was nothing that she could do. The dinner on the other hand was splendid, who knew their sensei could cook. She saw Itachi watching Kakashi very closely he blinked and the food was gone, Itachi looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"How did you eat so fast with that mask on your face?" Itachi asked. "Why don't you show your face Kakashi-papa."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry kiddo, no one has seen K-Pa's face not even us. I think Ma has seen his face haven't you?"

Ino chuckled and decided to make up an answer. "My husband is really shy. Besides I don't want his mask off, other women might try to snag him up." Kakashi coughed and looked away bashfully. Ino almost laughed in reality she just thought of what her mom might say in this situation. "Now eat your supper so that you can have desert."

Itachi's eyes lit up he loved sweets. "What are we going to have for desert?"

"I have ice cream." Kakashi stated. "But you all have to finish eating before you get your desert."

After supper they all got dressed for bed. Ino and Kakashi however were a bit uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements. They had to share a bed! Needless to say it took both of them a while to get to sleep. At one in the morning they both were jolted awake by Itachi's screams. "Well you better take care of your son." Ino stated rolling back over and drifting back to sleep. Kakashi sighed getting up and walking to Itachi's room. He was wide awake now and gripping the blankets looking up at Kakashi. "I had a nightmare."

Kakashi nodded sitting down next to Itachi on the bed. "So tell me Itachi what was the nightmare about?"

"It was real dark and there was a man with red eyes he was all covered in blood and in our house. He was standing over my parents. He killed them!" Itachi said tears running down his eyes. "I wish I knew who he was. I'd kick him." He hugged Itachi then and buried his face in the older mans chest sobbing his eyes out. "Why didn't anyone save them?"

Kakashi patted Itachi on the head. "It's okay..It was just a dream, would you like some cookies and milk?"

"No I am not pleased." The leader of the Akatsuki spoke in anger. "You were supposed to dispose of him and you didn't dispose of Itachi." he turned to Kisame. "Since you were his partner I want you to track him down and you can dispose of him."

It was dark and Sasuke lay on his back staring at the stars that were twinkling brightly in the sky. He was exhausted from training so much but was elated that he was getting much stronger; he was stagnent in Konoha his training going no where but now he was certain that in a few more weeks he'd be strong enough to kill his brother.

"I'm back and I've brought interesting news." Kabuto said looking at Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed a tomotoe out of his pocket eyeing Kabuto lazily. "Oh and do tell me what is so interesting?"

"It has to do with your brother," Kabuto said with a snicker. "It apears he is no longer in the Akatsuki, in fact Konoha invited him in with open arms."

"Your lying," Sasuke said his hand tightened into a fist squishing the tomatoe that he was eating. "Why would they let a traiter like that bastard in."

"Who knows," Kabuto shrugged. "Maybe they like him better then you, he certainly is stronger. He's hanging out with Naruto, and his team. If you don't believe me you can go take a look I just thought you should know that they forgot all about you. They've accepted Itachi back and all of them are having a grande time without you."

"SHUT UP! There is no way Naruto would hang out with Itachi," He spat out venomously. "He hates my brother as much as me. Are you forgetting they tried to kidnap him."

"Naruto seems like a person who forgives easy." Kabuto replied walking away. "Like I said he is in konoha. See you later."

Sasuke frowned putting a fist in the ground with a roar. "I can't stand it." He knew he shouldn't believe Kabuto but something inside him told him that Kabuto might not be lying. But why would they just accept Itachi back? Knowing his brother he probably lied and said he changed his ways and in the end Naruto would end up kidnapped and taken to the Akatsuki and then Sasuke could never kill him.

He made up his mind and went into Orochimaru's house, he packed his things and some provistions for the trip. He was going to Konoha and if what Kabuto had said was true he wouldn't just kill his brother, he'd kill Naruto who was supposed to be his best friend for betrayal.

END FOR NOW

Next Chapter Itachi takes a bath, Sasuke finds his way to Konoha, and the leader of the Akatsuki wants Itachi dead.


End file.
